Magie ohne Mitleid, Mitleid voller Magie
by JunoMagic
Summary: Nach dem Krieg müssen Hermine und Severus die Vergangenheit bewältigen. Eine bittersüße Geschichte über Heilung und Mitleid, streng formal von Drabble bis Megadrabble. Übersetzung meines englischen Originals. Bis auf weiteres unvollendet.
1. Sie küsst den Mann

**Haftungsausschluss: **Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Fangeschichte, die geschrieben wurde, weil die Autorin Joanne K. Rowling aus tiefstem Herzen bewundert. Alle Charaktere, Örtlichkeiten und Gegenstände aus den „Harry Potter"-Büchern und -Filmen gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Die Autorin erhält keine finanzielle oder sonst wie geartete Entschädigung für die Präsentation ihres Werkes auf dieser Website. Die Urheberrechte dieses Werkes liegen bei der Autorin, das Werk ist nur zur privaten Ergötzung der Leser von FanFiction Net gedacht und darf ohne ausdrückliche schriftliche Erlaubnis nicht kopiert oder sonst wie weiterverbreitet werden.

* * *

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

**Hintergrund:** Die folgende Geschichte ist für den "SS/HG Exchange 2008/2009" entstanden, und zwar für das Stichwort "_La Belle Dame Sans Merci_ — eine Fic inspiriert von dem Gedicht von Keats und/oder den Gemälden der Prä-Raffaeliten (Dicksee, Waterhouse, Cowper, & etc.)".

**Warnungen: **EWE, teilweise AU für "Heiligtümer des Todes".

**Rating: **R/Mature wegen deutlicher, aber nicht explizit sexueller Inhalte in Akt 2.

**Zusammenfassung: **Nach dem Krieg müssen Hermine und Severus die Vergangenheit bewältigen und sich den Folgen ihrer Taten stellen. Eine bittersüße Geschichte der Heilung und des Mitleids, präsentiert in einem steigenden und einem fallenden Handlungsbogen pointierter Prosaform, von Drabble bis Megadrabble und zurück.

**Vielen Dank:** Vielen Dank an meine Beta- und Alphaleser: aranel_took, juniperus, machshefa; an meine Rechtsberaterin: arwensommer; an meine Brit-picker: lifeasanamazon und tree_and_leaf; und an die Fanfiktionkolleginnen, die mir freundlicherweise gestattet haben, ein paar ganz besondere Ideen, die in verschiedenen ihrer Geschichten auftauchen, zu erwähnen: lariopefic und miamadwyn.

**Quellennachweis:** Alle Zitate aus, sowie alle direkten und indirekten Anspielungen auf 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci' von John Keats, 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci' von Alain Chartier, sowie 'The Tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table', 'The Hospital of Love' von Achilles Caulier, 'Outlander' von Diana Gabaldon, 'La Belle Dame Ou A Mercy' (möglicherweise) von Oton de Grandson, 'A Pair of Blue Eyes' von Thomas Hardy, 'Ulysses' von James Joyce, 'Nabokov's Dozen' von Vladimir Nabokov, 'Kubla Khan' von Samuel Taylor Coleridge, und schließlich und endlich, Joanne K. Rowling, sind absolut absichtsvoll verwendet worden.

**

* * *

**

**Magie ohne Mitleid, Mitleid voller Magie**

**Erster Akt:**

**La Belle Sorcière Sans Merci**

**

* * *

**

**oooOooo**

**1. Sie küsst den Mann**

Ein hässlicher Mann mittleren Alters liegt schlafend in einem Krankenhausbett. Kontraste kennzeichnen ihn: schwarzes Haar, weiße Haut, dunkle Augenringe; weiße Laken rahmen markante Gesichtszüge. Eine eilig gestrickte Decke – ein Dutzend Fehler schlängeln sich durch die Reihen – bedeckt seine Schultern. Flaschengrün mit silbernen Wellen.

Sieht furchtbar aus zu seinem Teint.

Die Tür öffnet sich. Eine junge Frau mit Lockenkopf tritt ein, dicht gefolgt von zwei Leibwächtern. Sie tritt an die Seite des Mannes und beobachtet ihn eine Weile, nachdenklich. Dann bückt sie sich und küsst ihn voller Süße auf die Lippen.

Er wacht nicht auf. Und sie fährt herum und flieht. _[1]_

**oooOooo  
**_

* * *

_

_[1] Anspielung auf eine Anekdote, die Anne de Bretagne (Colin Bingham, "The Affairs of Women") oder Marguerite de Bretagne zugeschrieben wird (Joan E. McRae, Alain Chartier: "The Quarrel of the Belle Dame Sans Mercy"). _


	2. Der Ritter

**Magie ohne Mitleid, Mitleid voller Magie**

**Erster Akt:**

**La Belle Sorcière Sans Merci**

**

* * *

**

**oooOooo**

**2. Der Ritter**

„Also", verkündet das rothaarige Mädchen und hält ihr Spielzeugschwert hoch. „Ich bin der Ritter … Du bist die _M…_ Maid. Ich werde dich retten. Tuney, du musst brüllen. Lauter! Du bist ein Drache!"

Das andere Mädchen zieht eine Grimasse, bemüht sich aber um ein schrecklicheres Grollen.

Der dürre Junge im Rüschenhemd – einst Bestandteil der Ballroben seines Großvaters – denkt, dass Petunia immer noch quietscht.

„Oh, du Wurm!", schreit Lily und piekst ihre Schwester mit dem Schwert. „Keine Sorge, Sev! Ich komme! Ich werde –"

Sie stolpert über den Deckenschwanz des Drachen, landet auf Händen und Knien. Severus zögert. Wird sie aufstehen und weiterspielen? Als er sieht, wie ihre Unterlippe bebt, ist er sofort an ihrer Seite. „Lily? Alles in Ordnung?"

Petunia rollt die Augen.

Später sitzen sie auf dem Karussell und reden über Abenteuer und Schicksal. Lily hat Heftpflaster auf beiden Knien.

„Ich werde viele Abenteuer erleben", sagt sie, als ob daran überhaupt kein Zweifel besteht. „Und du darfst mich begleiten. Oder …" Sie zieht eine Schnute. „Mich mal retten. Im Notfall."

Er wirft sich in die Brust und deklamiert (sie haben gerade König Arthur gelesen): _„Entweder das eine oder das andere werde ich erreichen, oder mein Lebensblut für dich vergießen."[1]_

**oooOooo**

_

* * *

_

_[1] "Tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Vol. 4 of 10, III, How Martimor Came to the Mill and There was Stayed in a Delay", Übersetzung JunoMagic._


	3. Mund zu Mund

**Magie ohne Mitleid, Mitleid voller Magie**

**Erster Akt:**

**La Belle Sorcière Sans Merci**

**

* * *

**

**oooOooo**

**3. Mund zu Mund**

_„Es wird alles gut", sagt Hermine völlig außer sich. „Lass uns – hört mal, ihr geht zurück zum Schloss. Wenn er in den Wald gegangen ist, müssen wir uns einen neuen Plan ausdenken –"[1]_ Sie wirft einen Blick auf Snapes Körper. „Ich – ich hol euch schon ein – ich muss nur – sichergehen, dass wir nichts übersehen haben. Irgendwas, das uns helfen könnte."

Sie schiebt ihre Freunde zurück in den Tunnel. Der Schock über das gerade Geschehene und jahrelange Übung darin, Hermine zu gehorchen, treibt sie an.

Hermine wartet nicht, bis sie verschwunden sind.

Als sie neben ihm kniet, durchdringt kaltes Blut ihre Jeans. Panik erfasst sie. So viel Blut. Was kann sie nur tun? Merlin, was kann sie jetzt nur tun? Aber plötzlich erinnert sie sich an die Stimme ihres Vaters, seinen ruhigen, vernünftigen Bariton: „Jede Sekunde zählt. Gebrochene Rippen kann man heilen. Auch die Folgen eines Schlaganfalls kann man behandeln. Aber nur, wenn der Patient noch am Leben ist."

Atmet er noch? Schlägt sein Herz noch?

Sein Blut ist zumindest noch warm. Und da! Ein Puls. Unregelmäßig, schwach. Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Atemhauch.

Sie kramt in ihrer Tasche. Da! Das Antivenom, das _er_ ihr gegeben hat. Hat er keins genommen? Egal. Sie flößt es ihm ein. Aber er schluckt nicht. Oh Gott, was nun? Sie berührt seinen Hals mit ihren Händen. Massiert seine Kehle, so wie sie es einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hat. _So viel Blut._ Sie muss die Blutung stoppen. Murtlap-Essenz. Blutbildender Trank. Ohneinohneinohnein, jetzt blutet er nur noch stärker. Sie reißt sich das Unterhemd vom Leib, presst es auf die Wunde.

_„Duro. Duro. Anapneo, anapneo",_ skandiert sie. _„Rennervate."_

Aber das reicht nicht aus.

Sein Atem schwindet. Sein Herzschlag setzt aus.

„Nein."

Sie ignoriert das vom Schlangengift schwarz verfärbte Blut, die silbrigen Fäden verschütteter Erinnerungen – und presst ihre Lippen auf seine.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_[1] Zitiert und paraphrasiert nach Joanne K. Rowling, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Kapitel 33, Die Geschichte des Prinzen._


	4. Krankenhaus des Todes

**Magie ohne Mitleid, Mitleid voller Magie**

**Erster Akt:**

**La Belle Sorcière Sans Merci**

**

* * *

**

**oooOooo**

**4. Krankenhaus des Todes **_[1]_

Harry war zu Tode erschöpft. Er wusste nicht, wann er zuletzt geschlafen hatte. Der Auror neben ihm war ganz grau im Gesicht. Trotzdem hatte er sie nach St. Mungo gebracht, ohne sie zu zersplintern.

„Ist das wirklich nötig, Harry?", fragte Kingsley. „Du bist erschöpft."

„Nein, wirklich?" Übermüdung brachte bei Harry keine guten Manieren zum Vorschein. „Hör zu, Kingsley. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Und _er_ hat uns allen den Arsch gerettet."

Er wollte auf die Empfangshexe zustürzen. Doch er stolperte über die niedrige Stufe und konnte sein Gleichgewicht nur bewahren, indem er sich am Tresen festklammerte. „Hi", keuchte er. „Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich möchte Hermine Granger und Severus Snape besuchen."

Die Hexe spitzte ihre rosa Lippen erstaunt. Aber ehe sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, eilte ein grauhaariger Heiler in hellgrünen Roben mit blaugrünen Borten herbei. „Ich bin Professor Spleen. Mr. Potter, Auror Shacklebolt. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht hier war, aber –" Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, fasste er sich und verstummte.

„Wer ist gestorben?", fragte Harry. In Hogwarts waren es schon fünfzig Todesopfer. Achtunddreißig Schwerverletzte waren nach St. Mungo gebracht worden. Vierundzwanzig weitere lagen dicht gedrängt in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel.

Der Professor seufzte. „Lavender Brown. Es tut mir sehr leid. Man sagte mir, sie war in Ihrem Jahrgang."

Harry nickte nur.

„Aber Sie möchten zwei andere Patienten sehen", stellte der Professor fest.

„Ja, bitte. Ich muss einfach wissen …"

Der Professor nickte. „Folgen Sie mir, bitte. Sie liegen auf der Dai-Llewellyn-Station."

„Aber Nagini hat Hermine doch gar nicht gebissen."

Der Heiler führte sie in ein Büro, das nach Pergament und Kräutern roch. „Sie kam trotzdem in Kontakt mit dem Gift. Sie hatte Muggel-Methoden angewendet, um Professor Snape am Leben zu erhalten bis –"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach Harry. „Sie hat Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung gemacht. Aber was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

„Alles", sagte der Heiler. „Zusammen mit Professor Snapes Blut und einigen verschütteten Erinnerungen hat sie auch Naginis Gift geschluckt. Das Gift hat ihre Lippen verbrannt, den Mund, die Kehle, die Speiseröhre und den Magen. Als sie das bemerkte, hat sie versucht Antivenom zu nehmen. Aber …" Professor Spleen sprach nicht weiter. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry schluckte. „Und Snape?"

Professor Spleen räusperte sich. „Im Augenblick lassen wir sie schlafen – Zauberschlaf als Schmerztherapie. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie jetzt zu ihnen. Aber nur für ein paar Minuten."

„Und … und …", Harry schluckte erneut. „Werden sie es schaffen?"

Der Heiler antwortete nicht.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_[1] Anspielung auf die Ballade "Hospital of Love", geschrieben als Widerspruch gegen "La Belle Dame Sans Merci" von Alain Chartier._


End file.
